The Maquis Empire
by Captain Supermarket
Summary: Starwars/Startrek Rated R Because All The Good Stuff Is Rated R. Just a Prelude to a Possible Epic


I don't own Startrek or Starwars nor do I have anything to do with Lucasfilm LTD or Paramount Pictures,  
  
Thank you.  
  
Well first off this story is set in a parallel universe, meaning almost everything is slightly different. Something's are extremely different however; The Republic actually is bad in this universe, they are something like the peoples republic of china, however they don't play much of a role in this story. The empire is good, for thousands of years the galaxy was ruled by wise and just emperors until sometime around the original films. Also while not quite as drastic as the former the Star trek galaxy is slightly different as well. The dominion didn't set about exterminating the Maquis right away preferring to wait and build up more forces for fear of retaliation. The war with The Klingons hasn't happened yet although it will based on the actions of Sisco. And lastly there are some misspellings mostly trek stuff.  
  
  
  
One other thing the story isn't focused on Starwars VS Startrek it's really supposed to lead up to a story about the Maquis. You know the only humans in the Startrek universe that don't give Klingon Spit for what the federation thinks, well the way I saw it the feds were helping their blood enemies fight these guys and hey guess what the Maquis were right the Cardi's are blood thirsty savages and oops we're really sorry all those innocent women and children got butchered, we gotta think about the prime directive after all. If I continue this story the Imperials and the Maquis worlds as well as possibly the Bajorines to blast the Cardi's and the Puddles of goo and then turn their guns on the federation  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been year's sense the last emperor's death at Endor, Marek had tried to fulfill his pledge to the emperor by defending the empire. He thought they might have a chance when Thrawn returned but with his death Marek had lost all hope of restoring the empire.  
  
He would not let the people he had fought with for so long continue to fight a hopeless battle only to fall like so many before. It was then that he decided to make a move thought mad by the now dead admirals of the Imperial Remnant. Marek revealed his true rank as defender of the empire and began gathering ships to his flag. The plan was simple; they would venture out into uncharted space far, far away from the New Republic that constantly pushed them farther into the deep core.  
  
All in all Marek had gathered quite a force of remnant's, a fleet numbering just over one thousand not counting the numerous freighters and civilian class vessels that would accompany them on the great quest for a new home.  
  
"General Stele, Sir the last of the Sienar Fleet Systems convoy has arrived."  
  
"Very good captain Sisal, have they brought the modified battle group escorts they promised?"  
  
"Yes Sir! General, a total of ninety three, I hope they live up to our expectations."  
  
"I believe they will captain, and what of Kuan?"  
  
"She should be arriving any time now General."  
  
The new fleet carrier Kuan, was based upon the space frame of a badly damaged Executor command ship, Stele's force's discovered near Byss; after the Eclipse Two collided with the Galaxy gun, destroying the planet and most of the fleet that surrounded it. Most of the superstructure was missing and restoring the hulk back to its original state would have been a serious strain on the General's resources.  
  
So another plan was proposed, because the actual frame and keel were intact Stele's engineers could rebuild a totally new ship with only a fraction of the material needed for an Executor; by removing a portion of the ship that made up the dagger point on so many Imperial ships and reworking the internal space arrangements they were able to create a fleet carrier easily capable of fielding thousands of fighters and other craft as well as a ground force large enough to take an entire world. Of course it wouldn't pack the same punch as an Executor but then again all that power hadn't saved the Executor or her sisters from their fate.  
  
General Stele starred out of the bridge at the force arrayed before him. This fleet would escape the Republican purge and the empire or something like it would grow again somewhere out there.  
  
With that thought a flash of light that signaled a ship coming out of light speed there she was the Kuan, Mareks new flagship. But Marek felt something, something wasn't right and with that a panicked transmition was received....  
  
"Mayday! Mayday! Republican battle fleet incoming, their hot on our trail we need cover!"  
  
Marek was stricken, he began to feel his heart sink; but then he felt his rage grow he wouldn't allow those bastards to slaughter his comrades.  
  
"This is general Stele to battle group three cover the KUAN all other vessels are to from up for hyper jump."  
  
"But General said Captain Sisal our current coordinates put us in perfect alignment with the maw, If we jump now we could be thrown anywhere in the universe!"  
  
"Capt....."  
  
Everyone on the bridge starred out the windows at the Republican force arrayed against them. "REPORT!" Said Marek,  
  
"Sir I've got over two thousand Republican war ships including nine bulwark battleships. The Kuan has formed up for hyper jump, we are fifteen seconds out of republican gravity well range you're orders sir?"  
  
"........This is General Stele to the fleet jump to hyperspace NOW!"  
  
In a distant galaxy a terrible war was brewing. Independent human colonies that had broken away from their government were about to be obliterated in one fell swoop by an unholy alliance of alien empires. As the men, women and children prepared for their eminent doom they prayed to whatever god they believed in to save them. Little did they know their prayers would be answered. You see the being known as Q owed his people one more "good deed" to make up for his malicious pranks, Q had developed an "admiration" for the petty life forms known as humans, but he tired of the uptight federation. The only humans in the galaxy with any potential, were the outlaying human colonies that had broken their links with federation and were about to be destroyed. Thus he decided he should save them but with his powers limited by the other Q he was forced to make a bargain with the only other beings that would deal with him; so he made a deal with the prophets whom dwelled within the galaxies only stable wormhole. They would use their wormhole to bring the Maquis their salvation and all Q would have to do is agree to aid them should the Pah Wraiths ever escape their prison.  
  
When the Imperial fleet jumped to hyperspace something strange happened, instead of the normal bluish warping of color there was nothing, just blackness, at first. Then all hell broke loose intense light flashed threatening to blind anyone exposed to it, luckily the imperial bridge window's adjusted to it quickly enough. Inertial stabilizers struggled to compensate for the insane acceleration unheard of even in hyperspace. Almost the entire fleet's crew passed out from the shock though a few remained conscious. An hour, a minute or a year could have passed it was all a blur, but as suddenly as the strange phenomenon began, it ended.  
  
Marek was the first to recover on the bridge of the Liberator. As he brought up his head he saw before him a strange little space station, certainly nothing of imperial design although in vaguely resembled some of the numerous space platforms of his galaxy.  
  
"Red alert standby all weapons emplacements" shouted Commander Kira Norese,  
  
"Captain Sisco to the bridge."  
  
"Mr. Worf what are you getting from that fleet?""  
  
"Their power systems seem to be fluctuating, I am detecting life signs, there appears to be no coordination between any of those ships."  
  
Capt. Sisco was expecting an attack on the station by the dominion so he was understandably upset when he arrived at the command center to find a massive fleet on the view screen. "Report! Commander,"  
  
"Captain this fleet just appeared out of the wormhole."  
  
It wasn't unusual for a dominion fleet to traverse the wormhole lately but they never hung around very long before.  
  
"Mr. Worf are these dominion vessels?"  
  
"These ships do not match any known Gamma Quadrant design and in any case Captain they appear to be disabled." Said Worf  
  
Sisco thought for a moment and then his Starfleet training prevailed.  
  
"Well whoever they are they look like they could use some help open hailing frequencies."  
  
Over a static filled channel Marek could hear a voice:  
  
"This is Captain Benjamin Sisco of the federation space station deep-space- nine please respond."  
  
The message was an alien language but the ship's computer was translating the transmition as it was received again. Finally in a slight daze, Marek stumbled to the communication controls and responded:  
  
"This is General Marek Stele please stand by while my ships computer translates your language."  
  
In the command center all waited patiently for another response,  
  
"Captain Sisco this is General Stele the computer has adequately translated your language, now might I politely ask, are you aligned with the Republican's?"  
  
Sisco's only response was: "which republic?"  
  
Marek at first thought this man to be taunting him but then thought the better of it, he appeared to be honestly confused by the question so he narrowed the question,  
  
"The Peoples Galactic Republic, Captain are you aligned with them?"  
  
Already the ships in the fleet were going to automated control and forming together if this turned out to be a trick by the Republicans Marek could obliterate that station easily.  
  
The situation was getting tense aboard DS9 as everyone watched the fleet outside begin to move and the warships position themselves. Captain Sisco felt he was in a tight spot they had never heard of this Galactic Republic the worst part of it was that he didn't know how to respond anything he said could be a reason for the alien fleet to attack. As Sisco stood debating with himself as to the situation he whispered to himself: "Fortune Favors the Bold".  
  
"No General we are not aligned with that nor any republic, now might I ask what you are doing pointing your guns at my station?"  
  
There was silence over the channel for a moment as everyone waited to see what would happen, and then a slight chuckle was heard coming from the comm. and it slowly raised to a joyous laugh. Marek realized then that they had made it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As the fleets crew recovered from the shock of the unusual hyper jump the automation systems were brought off line in favor of manual control while medical droids attended to a few that has suffered injuries when they collapsed.  
  
The space station's commander had offered an invitation, and Marek accepted hoping to learn something of where in the Universe they were. Normally Marek and his men would take a lambda class shuttle to embark off the ship but because of the docking facilities of the station they would be taking a combat transport. Marek strapped in the copilots seat as the transport lifted off the hanger bay deck and glided out from underneath the Star Destroyer Liberator.  
  
The trip was short and uneventful after the transport had docked Marek and his entourage found a small greeting party waiting from them. Most appeared human except the ones with the ridged noses, and a man who appeared to have suffered severe burns.  
  
"Welcome I'm Captain Sisco this is Commander Kira Norese and this is my Chief of security Odo."  
  
"Thank you" said Marek "I am General Marek Stele and this is my second in command Captain Sisal"  
  
"I must apologize for the tense moments before you see the Galactic Republic that I mentioned has been hunting my people down and exterminating them for the past two decades I'm afraid we may be the only survivors."  
  
"I understand General but I am wondering have you ever heard of the dominion?"  
  
  
  
After a diplomatic meal and general conversation the two sides got down to business;  
  
"General Stele, your fleet emerged from a wormhole that connects both the alpha and gamma quadrants together, the gamma quadrant is almost completely controlled by the dominion, how is it that you have never heard of them?" Asked Captain Sisco.  
  
"Well seeing as how the star charts you provided us with don't match any of ours I think it's safe to assume that we are in another galaxy." Marek Responded  
  
"But even if you're hyperdrive is as fast as you say it would still take decades to reach another galaxy how could you have gotten here so fast and why would you come through the wormhole?" Asked Odo.  
  
Both parties considered the question until Captain Sisal responded  
  
"THE MAW!"  
  
"It must have been the gravitational forces of the maw interacting with the hyperdrive, somehow it created a slipstream between the maw and your wormhole allowing the hyperdrive the work at speeds never imagined before."  
  
"Yes very interesting" said Marek, "however I am wondering about this dominion of yours you say they come the gamma quadrant of your galaxy using that wormhole?"  
  
"Yes said Sisco most of the races and governments we have encountered, utilize warp drive which is somewhat slower than hyperspace travel; that means the only viable way of travel between the alpha and gamma quadrants is the use of the bajorian wormhole."  
  
"Well" said Marek "if they are your enemies why do you allow their fleets to travel through it and reinforce their position here?"  
  
"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do until they attack said Sisco somewhat discouraged you see the federation will defend itself but we are forbidden to take offensive acti......."  
  
Captain Sisco's comm. badge beep interrupting him:  
  
"Captain sorry to interrupt but you might want to see this."  
  
"Alright I'll be right there" Sisco responded  
  
"I regret I'll have to excuse myself General."  
  
"Quite alright captain but would you mind if I tag along?"  
  
Sisco thought about it for a second when it occurred to him that they could use a fleet like the one orbiting the station if the dominion were to attack.  
  
"I don't see why not General, the bridge is this way."  
  
As Sisco and Marek walked onto the bridge there was an aura of sadness in the air. Marek took a moment to register the Klingon before him, he had seen them on the promenade but he hadn't known that they served in the human Starfleet. "Report!" Said Sisco,  
  
"Captain just a few minutes ago we received a distress call from the Maquis... it appears the Cardasians are beginning their purge."  
  
"Put it on screen Lt." He said, almost angry.  
  
A static ridden scrambled image of a man appeared on the screen, he was clearly in space aboard some type of ship in battle.  
  
"Mayday.....Carda....attacki....helpless....wome....hildren.....anyone...elp ...mayday....mayd........"  
  
The transmition ended, Marek stood questioningly, "Captain what was that?" he said.  
  
"The Cardassians are a race allied with the dominion. They have been pushing at the borders between us and them for several decades, a few years ago the federation agreed to surrender outlaying colony worlds to end the war between us. The colonists refused to leave their homes, they have been fighting a guerrilla war against the Cardassians for years and now that they have the dominion as allies they are exterminating the colonists."  
  
Marek was shocked he and his people had just escaped a brutal purge only to be plunged into the middle of this!  
  
"Aren't you going to respond to their distress call Captain?"  
  
Sisco looked sick but answered  
  
  
  
"no we can't do anything because that is rightfully Cardassian territory."  
  
Marek now also looked sick,  
  
"but you heard that transmition! those are defenseless women and children and you're just going to let them be butchered!"  
  
Sisco stood and said nothing. Marek was suddenly reminded of his home world and the horrible war waged upon his people so long ago. The young the old, men and women all slaughtered his emotions threatened to overwhelm him, but he maintained control.  
  
"Well if you won't do anything than I will captain!"  
  
The officer in command of the Kuan was a little startled when he heard that the general was returning to take command of the ship, but he wasn't worried it was only a temporary command anyway he would get another ship eventually.  
  
As soon as the transport had set down on the Kuan's deck the general raced for the bridge he had already ordered the Kuan and escorts to prepare to make the jump to the colony world under attack. Marek ran on to the bridge, "Report!"  
  
"Eighty seconds to jump sir, the computer has to interpret the star charts we recently received."  
  
"And General the gunship docked at the station has been released they are hailing us sir."  
  
"Alright Ensign put it on, said Marek"  
  
"General Stele I hope you don't mind if we join the party" said the image of Captain Sisco  
  
Marek was puzzled "I thought you couldn't interfere?"  
  
"Well said Sisco we are a long way from Starfleet headquarters there isn't much they can do to me out here and besides I've got friends" he said with a chuckle as five Klingon birds of prey decloaked flanking Sisco's ship.  
  
"Alright, said Marek these are your people stand down your weapons and you're welcome to hitch a ride."  
  
The defiant and her Klingon sisters touched down in the Kuan's hanger bay with just three seconds to spare before the Kuan and her escorts jumped to hyperspace.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When the battle group exited hyperspace they found a fleet of Cardassian and Dominion ships some three hundred strong ahead of them moving toward the colony. Sisco appeared on the viewer:  
  
"General, it looks like mostly raiders and older Cardassian war ships we should be able to catch them before they do any damage."  
  
"Affirmative Captain said Marek you're clear to launch good luck. Fighter wings one through six launch and proceed to target, you are clear to go weapons hot, don't let them get within weapons range of that colony there are thousands of civilians counting on you, Stele out."  
  
As the defiant and the Klingons raced to intercept the dominion fleet hundreds of small fighters poured out from the huge carrier and quickly formed up with the defiant.  
  
"Captain, said Dax the lead fighter is hailing,"  
  
"Well put him on old man,"  
  
The voice of an excited woman was heard over the comm.  
  
"Captain Sisco this is alpha one we'll be serving you tonight, it seems the special is fried Cardassian we'll cover your six alpha one out."  
  
"Well said Dax SHE sounds a bit eager"  
  
"Indeed said Sisco these people just escaped their own purge I expect they are taking this a little personally. In any case we've got some civilians to protect how long until we reach weapons range?"  
  
"Ten seconds and closing sir, said Dax"  
  
well then, lets hit em fast and hit em hard.  
  
Moments later the sky was filled with explosive light as the defiant and her Klingon escorts tore through the enemy ranks. Disrupter and phaser fire wounded Cardassian and Jem Hadar Lizard alike.  
  
The 6 ships weaved in and out of the enemy formation taking a bloody toll on the Cardi's. Several times Jem Hadar fighters attempted to get in behind the defiant and several times they were blown out of the sky by alpha squadron.  
  
The rest of the fighter fleet had bypassed the Cardi's all together and had set up a defensive perimeter around the colony world with Corellian Gun ships preparing for long range fleet bombardment.  
  
When the Dominion forces got a good look at the large capital ships they called for reinforcements and then charged at the fighter blockade, they had been ordered to eradicate the planet's populace and they would execute those orders, even if they had to crash their ships headlong into the planet.  
  
By the time the Dominion fleet reached the fighter blockade they had lost fifteen percent of their original force, and then they lost a lot more.  
  
The Cardassians were having a much better time dealing with the swarms of fighters, as their omni directional weapons emplacements made it possible to hit their targets. However the Attack Fighters had no such weapons and thus were having a difficult time acquiring targets most made kamikaze runs for the planet and others focused on the Corellian Gun Ships. Although those were mostly were torn to pieces before they could get a shot off.  
  
One of the kamikazes made it through the blockade. However there was a lone fighter sitting just off to the side of the battle waiting for such an occurrence.  
  
"This is Zeta I've got em, reinitializing combat systems, throttle to full, engaging SLAM 3, 2, 1, engage,"  
  
And with that the fighter shot off like a bat out of hell, closing rapidly of the Attack Fighter until he got a lock and sent fifteen concussion missiles streaking toward the doomed kamikaze.  
  
It wasn't going well for the Dominion fleet they had now lost eighty percent of their forces and it appeared hopeless until the Jem Hadar confrontation cruisers arrived, they came out of warp right behind the Kuan and her escorts firing anti poliron beams and torpedoes, the ships took some damage to be sure but their weapons and shields were much more powerful and soon an ugly brawl had broken out with the Jem Hadar clearly losing.  
  
After almost an hour of fighting the last of the Dominion forces retreated, only thirty six escaped and not a single Imperial, Federation, or Klingon ship had been lost. Chapter 4  
  
Back on DS9 there was much fan fair amongst the bajorines. Almost the entire battle had been relayed by the imperials intent on keeping their leader alive and well. Of course DS9 also received the live data feed and more than a few bajorines got a good look at the wreckage of Cardassian warships.  
  
For a few slips of latinum the ferangi Quark had hacked into the main computer and had been displaying the carnage live in his bar for the gleaming bajorine eyes. For years the bajorines had seethed with dreams of revenge against the Cardassians and now right before their eyes an entire fleet of Cardi warships was being torn apart; thousands of Cardassians were dying and that fact was bringing joy to an entire race.  
  
Most of the allied fleet returned to station, though a few had been left behind incase of another attack on the colonies. When Sisco, the Klingons and the Imperials walked out onto the promenade they were mobbed with screaming bajorines, it took quite a lot to convince them to disperse. Never again would anyone doubt Sisco was the emissary.  
  
When the imperial ground forces landed on the colony world Field Marshal, Veers set about organizing his men. They were to secure the area and then make contact with the colonists.  
  
"Lieutenant!" Said veers "I want a fully operational command center and theater shielding up and running by the time we return, am I clear?"  
  
"Yes Field Marshal Veers. Shall I have a walker prepared for you?"  
  
"No" Veers told the Lieutenant "I will be taking one of the Gun ships, it will take less time to reach the city" 


End file.
